


Magical Mysteries of the Unknown

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Magic, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The world as we know it has been blessed with magic ever since the dawn of time. Humans and Elves originally stayed at war with one another, until a fateful treaty allowed for Humans and Elves to finally put their differences aside and exist together. But, the dreaded fate of the one and only Arch Wizard, Merlin, had perished with his secrets, greatly limiting the potential of magic to all...Or it seems. An anomaly exists in the world. Will this anomaly be the bearer of a new age? Or the harbinger of cataclysm?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Basics

**Schools of Magic**

**Note- Unorthodox studies are not flat out banned, just not commonly taught**

Pyromancy- The class of controlling fire and magma

Hydromancy- The class of controlling water and rain

Cryomancy- The class of controlling ice and snow

Geomancy- The class of controlling dirt, soil, and rock

Aeromancy- The class of controlling air and winds

Astromancy- The class of controlling stars, constellations, and celestial bodies

Hemomancy- The class of controlling blood and plasma, an unorthodox study

Lumomancy- The class of controlling the aspect of light

Nixomancy- The class of controlling the aspect of darkness/shadow

Necromancy- The class of controlling the undead, an unorthodox study

Heliomancy- The class of controlling life and healing

Technomancy- The class of utilizing machinery and electricity

Zoomancy- The class of utilizing animal shape shifting

Draymancy- The class of utilizing draconic spells

Uulamancy- The class of utilizing fae and music. 

Linguamancy- The class of utilizing vocal cords and linguistics 

Tempomancy- The class of controlling the flow of time

_ Will add more later _

Dark Magic (Umbromancy)- The class of utilizing life force to harm. Strictly Banned

Angelic Magic (Angelomancy)- The class of utilizing the mana of the High Heavens. Strictly Banned unless specified

Hell Magic(Hyramancy)- The class of utilizing the power of the Darkest Hells. Strictly Banned

Nexal Magic - Unknown

**Humans-** Your everyday Human. Coming from all sorts of backgrounds/races/ethnicities. Height varies from region to region. 

Natural Magic Affinity- Necromancy, Hemomancy, Technomancy, Nixomancy, 

**Elves-** Much like humans, Elves have existed since the dawn of Humankind, and because of the neighboring regions, different breeds of elves have existed.

**High Elf-** High Elves are the royal and regal elves. Standing tall and proud at 6’10” to 7’2”, they have fair and light skin. 

Natural Magic Affinity- All classes of Magic.

**Nebula Elf-** Nebula Elves are the scientists of the Elven culture. Aspiring to the stars, Nebula Elves tend to be around 6’0” to 6’8”, and have very dark skin, in the range of purples, blues, and blacks. Adorned on their skin is astral star tattoos that match constellations.

Natural Magic Affinity- Astromancy, Nixomancy, Lumamancy, Pyromancy, Linguamancy.

**Stone Elf-** Stone Elves are the brutes of Elven Kind. Standing at 6’6” to 7’0”, they are toned, firm, strong, and muscular. They are commonly referred to as Woodland Elf, Forest Elf, or Plains Elf, as they do not care.

Natural Magic Affinity- Geomancy, Hydromancy, Heliomancy, Zoomancy, Uulamancy.

**Blood Elf-** Blood Elves are the more, unique types of Elves. Naturally pale and frail, with sunken eyes, their bodies don’t match their physique. Blood Elves are quite powerful and potent in magical combat. Normally 6’0” to 6’7”, they are calm, careful, and collective.

Natural Magic Affinity- Hemomancy, Necromancy, Umbromancy, Draymancy, Nixomancy.

**Dark Elf-** Dark Elves are not to be trusted. With pure gray or black skin, no etchings, and tending to be shorter, at 5’6” to 6’2”, Dark Elves are con artists, thieves, and everything in between. 

Natural Magic Affinity- Umbromancy, Necromancy, Hemomancy

**Sol Elf-** Sol Elves are one of the newer types of elves that have been born in the recent 100 years. They possess fiery yellow, orange, or red skin, and are immune to all sorts of fire. They stand at around 6’0” range.

Natural Magic Affinity- Pyromancy, Astromancy, Heliomancy, Hyramancy

**Dusk Elf-** Dusk Elves are the second of the newer types of elves that have been born in the recent 100 years. Having either fair, but light skin, or pale blue and purple skin, to match the early dusk, they are the opposite of their Sol Elf cousins. They do stand around the 6’0” range too. 

Natural Magic Affinity- Nixomancy, Astromancy, Technomancy


	2. The Start of an Era.

In the year 1120, amongst the ranks of Grand Wizards, Warlocks, and Sorcerers, stands the high Arch Wizard himself, Merlin the Grand Sorcerer stands alongside his head apprentice, Alyxondra. Merlin stands with his council of the Sorcerer Lords and Ladies of the Elven Kingdoms. The Blood Elf Lord, the Nebula Elf Lady, the Stone Elf Lady, the Dark Elf Lord, the Airo Elf Lord, the Sea Elf Lady, and then the king of the land himself, King Arthur. Merlin himself, holding a magical honing orb known as a Fulcrim, says “My liege. The neighboring kingdoms have stolen the magic and made their own Fulcrims. We are one against many. Even our Lords and Ladies have agreed. We are not set to survive.” as King Arthur himself, holding a Mithril Blade, enchanted by Merlin himself, watches as the blade glows green in the dark moonlit room. Taking a moment to compose himself, Arthur looks to Merlin, and the worried Lords and Ladies that have still pledged loyalty, and then to Merlin’s Apprentice.

Taking a moment to look at the little human, with short red hair, one green eye, and one purple eye, he looks back to Merlin and says “What is the result Arch Wizard. What will happen if we stand and fight.” as Merlin fixes his spectacles clears his throat. He simply replies “We will stand our ground for a fortnight. Then we will perish. Unless, unless my lord…” as Merlin looks to Alyxondra, who simply nods. Merlin takes a deep breath and continues, “Unless Alyxondra here upholds her duty as my Nexal.” as the Lords and Ladies don’t seem to understand the phrase, Nexal. Arthur, the only one who seems to truly know what Nexal means, says “Let the Lords and Ladies know about your Nexal.” as Merlin gives a nod. Merlin gestures for Alyxondra to step into the middle of the room, which she promptly does so.

Merlin continues “Now, as many of our Wizards, Warlocks, Sorcerers, Mages, Spellswords, all of our magic casters do know, you need a Fulcrim of any type to cast spells. Even I cannot cast spells without my Fulcrim, and I am the Arch Wizard. But a Nexal, is a sort of magic, which is from a forgotten language, which translates to Anti. Nexal Magic is Anti Magic. Please, my apprentice, show.” as Alyxondra knows and begins honing in. Her robes burn away, showing just cloth wrappings around her chest and tattered tights that were burned away. Present on her arms, shoulders, stomach, and thighs, are forgotten runes that resonate, even without a Fulcrim. Merlin, conjuring up a Pyroclastic Fireball, the strongest form of the apprentice level Fireball, and throws it right at his apprentice.

The moment the fireball hits Alyxondra, it is completely snuffed out and absorbed into Alyx, making the gray runes turn a molten red as she combusts entirely. Merlin says “Nexal Magic could be our key. Our salvation. It turns the magic and mana of the spell into energy that the runes turn into a counterattack with twice the potency.” as the Lords and Ladies seem greatly impressed. Alyxondra herself, does a little bow...Only for her body to begin cracking and breaking, screaming out in agony. She looks at Merlin panicked, as the shadows of the room suddenly come to life as everyone is bound by vile Dark Magic. The door opens to the leader of the Blood Elves, a slender, pale, red eyed elf with no hair, and long decrepit fingers, clawed too. The leader simply says “You sad old rulers. It is time for a new era. One where magic is no longer contained and the strong survive.” as the dark magic coils around them and begins draining the mana from them, and life from Arthur.

All of them gasping for life, Merlin says “ALYXONDRA! USE IT. THERE IS NO TIME!” as Alyxondra, the only one immune to the Dark Magic, as she begins to resonate and shine brightly. The Blood Elf casts a bolt of blood magic at Alyxondra, only for it to be repelled back and send the leader out of the spire and plummeting to her death. As Alyxondra cracked, her body turning to magical energy, she let out the most agony riddled scream there is, as the magic forces of the world all look up at the crumbling spire, which is quickly encased in such raw magical energy that blows everything and everyone away. Within the newly formed crystal spire of pure gray energy, there is nothing but the mana-sapped corpses of the lords and ladies, and the corpses of Merlin and King Arthur, with Excalibur preserved on his back. There was nothing left but the dull, pulsating, opaque crystal, surrounded by corpses.

**900 Years Later**

During an archaeological expedition in the year 2020, human-kind and elf-kind long prospering and sharing the beauty of magic with one another, being an era of peace, a small team of two humans, a Nebula Elf, and a Stone Elf, fall into a cave in. The Stone Elf, using Geomancy, catches everyone and gently begins lowering everyone down into the deep cavern. The Nebula Elf, using Astromancy, illuminates the darkened room with stars, providing light. One Human, a male, using Hemomancy, a less orthodox school, but still welcomed, begins healing up everyone’s wounds. The female human of the group, being an Aeromancer, begins providing steady airflow.

As they all look around, they see the ruins and remnants of a fallen kingdom, easily dating back who knows how long. They all look between one another with the same shocked grin and quickly, but carefully, head to the ruins. They quickly inspect it, seeing its an old spire, or at least, the lower half of one, as they follow the structure and look deeper into the cave. The Astromancer Elf throws more stars deeper in and then they see it. All four of them see the fallen upper half of the spire and begin to hastily run after it. They continue to proceed with caution as they see the open half and the fallen over stairway to the top. All of them simply converse between each other as they crawl up the stairway for what feels like hours...Until they finally come across something they can’t even describe. 

The spire was fallen over, but they...They drop down to a perfectly level and calm room, as if it was never knocked over. They were in a perfectly “normal” room, with just a double door blocking their way. They all feel some of the most rawest, yet most purest form of Mana that they’ve ever felt, as they open the door slowly...Only for the door to crumble away and turn to dust before all of them. As they all peer inside, they see nothing but a pulsating crystal, with a sword, preserved from time, all surrounded by skeletons. As they all inspect the skeletons, they notice how they’re all elven, except for two of them. As they inspect, there is nothing of value, except how one skeleton has such raw magical power that no one has ever felt for centuries. The Hemomancer looks at the opaque, gray crystal and looks at another sword embedded into the crystal too.

The Astromancer picks up the sword and feels the power with it as she looks at the crystal, all the while the sword resonates as it gets closer. None of them are aware that the sword is the legendary sword Excalibur, and the sword embedded in the crystal is a Nexal Blade, made with enchanted Mithril, a long forgotten ore. Looking at the blade in the crystal, and then at Excalibur, the Astromancer says “This feels powerful...Everything about this room. What’s inside.” as they all look to the pulsating crystal that resonates with a soft beat...Like a heartbeat. The Hemomancer uses a spell called Blood Sense as he gasps and puts his hand up to the crystal.

He says “Something...No, someone. Someone is inside. Alive and preserved.” as they all stare at the crystal in shock. The Hemomancer, Adrian, looks over to the Astromancer and says “Celeona. I need an Arcana Star. Gonna kickstart whatever is alive in there and try and bring it out.” as Celeona, the Nebula Elf, with deep purple skin, adorned in starry tattoos, in a femine voice says “Adrian, you’re insane. We don’t know what this is…” as his sister, Claire, chimes in. She replies “It’s a bit of a stretch, but this could be something grand. The Stone Elf, adorned in vines and having runic tattoos that show off strength, just by the name of Stonne, huffs softly, as the masculine elf looks at the crystal.

Celeona, against her judgement, conjures up an Arcana Star for Adrian, as the fair skinned man with black hair felt the mana fuse with him as he used his own blood to pierce the crystal...Only for the crystal to not do anything and the blood magic plop and drip against the stone floor. Doing it again, as there is nothing that happens again. Adrian looks at the Nexal Blade in the crystal and then at Celeona’s sword. He says “Strike the crystal with the blade. My magic isn’t working.” as Celeona, never really one for swords, hands it to Stonne. He takes the blade and with a mighty swing and once the blade connects with the crystal, there is a moment where everyone is dragged inside briefly, then blown back with a mighty explosion.

All of them grunt and groan as they get up slowly and see that the crystal is shattered, and Claire uses wind magic to clear the smoke from the shockwave. Once it fades, they all see...A short woman. They see a woman, with pure gray hair, one green eye, one purple eye, also having ancient gray runes over her body. Looking down at the floor, as she sees the Nexal Blade, she quickly picks it up and says something in an old language that makes the sword rotate around her. Even more so, she notices Excalibur and looks around and sees the skeletons of her former mentor and king. What enrages her even more is that she sees Excalibur in the hands of a Stone Elf. She draws a rune, which they have only read in history books, as Excalibur joins the floating Nexal Blade. 

Adrian puts his hands up defensively, as they’ve never seen such old techniques done so flawlessly. He says “Easy! Easy! Easy!” but the woman holds a defensive position and lets the blades orbit around her. Celeona, knowing more runic magic, as she draws a rune that symbolizes friend/ally and pushes it to the mysterious woman. Despite this woman being clearly old...She draws a rune and says in perfect, crystal clear English, “Why do you desecrate the tomb of Arch Wizard Merlin and High King Arthur Pendragon. And your rune-work needs work. Sloppy around the edges.” as all of them just completely looked in shock, as they hear that this woman, who looks at the very least, 19 years old...Is nearly 900 years old, who has been perfectly preserved…

**Hello everyone! I have a few things I want to disclose. 1- I am deeply and truly sorry for my absence. I apparently hit such a hard writer’s block that I couldn’t find the motivation to write, so I took time off. I don’t know what even hit me. 2- I hope this story will make up for my deeds, it is a case of Modernism, with Humans and Elves, with there being multiple kinds of elves! It’s a nice little idea, full of story and lewds! Anyways, I plan to drop a couple more things to make up for what I’ve lost on. Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


End file.
